microsoftfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Разработка Windows 7
Разработка Windows 7 началась сразу после выпуска ОС Windows Vista. Milestone 1, 2 и 3 были анонсированны Microsoft в 2008 году. В октябре 2008 года Microsoft представила сборку 6801 на конференции PDC; в январе 2009 года была выпущена бета-версия продукта. Версия Release Candidate была доступна с 30 апреля 2009 года для подписчиков MSDN и TechNet и с 5 мая 2009 года для широкой общественности. Microsoft объявила о выпуске финальной сборки Windows 7 22 июля 2009; подписчики Technet и MSDN могли загрузить её начиная с 6 августа. Дата выхода Windows 7 в России — 22 октября 2009 года. Сборки Milestone Milestone 1 Первая известная сборка Windows 7 стала известна как «Milestone 1 (M1) code drop» с номером 6.1.6519.1, согласно TG Daily. Она была разослана ряду ключевых партнёров Microsoft в январе 2008 в 32- и 64-битных версиях. Эта сборка имела отличную от Windows Vista панель задач, хотя эта возможность была отключена.The Search Engine that Does at InfoWeb.net 20 апреля 2008 года в сети появилось видео сборки 6.1.6574.1 — второй сборки M1. Она включала изменённый Windows Explorer и новый Центр поддержки.Leaked Details of Windows 7 M1 March 2008 Edition Version 6.1 Build 6574.1 — Windows 7 lives — screenshots and video — Softpedia Milestone 2 Согласно статье TG Daily от 16 января 2008 года выход Milestone 2 code corp был запланирован на апрель или май 2008 года.Windows Vista successor scheduled for a H2 2009 release? | TG Daily Milestone 2, была продемонстрирована на конференции D6 с номером 6.1.6589.1. Сборка имела отличную от Windows Vista панель задач. Milestone 3 Согласно Paul Thurrott, Milestone 3 (сборка 6780) была разослана сотрудникам и близким партнерам Microsoft в первой неделе сентября 2008 г Mary Jo Foley из ZDNet и Stephen Chapman из UX Evangelist описали сборку визуально и функционально схожей с Windows Vista, однако некоторые встроенные приложения теперь имели интерфейс «Ribbon», как в Office 2007. Были удалены многие приложения, встроенные в предыдущие версии Windows (такие как: Календарь, Фотоальбом, Mail, Meeting Space и Movie Maker). Эти приложения доступны для загрузки в Windows Live. Pre-beta На конференции PDC Майкрософт представила пре-бету новой операционной системы. Демонстрация производилась на сборке 6933, эта же сборка была установлена на всех ПК в конференц-зале для обозрения и интеракции. Однако сборка, которую Майкрософт разослала как пре-бету, имела номер 6801, и отличалась от 6933 изменениями в интерфейсе, в частности в 6801 отключена по умолчанию новая панель задач (или SuperBar), похожая на SuperBar из сборки 6933. Но был выпущен патч, который активировал SuperBar в 6801. Чуть позже новая версия патча также активировала динамическую смену обоев рабочего стола, сенсорное управление и новую функцию управления окнами «Aero Peek». Beta thumb|200px|Windows 7 Beta В конце декабря 2008-го в Сеть «утекла» очередная тестовая версия, пронумерованная как build 7000. Именно эта сборка стала первой официальной бета-версией новой системы, Windows 7 Beta. Официально бета-релиз новой операционной системы состоялся 9 января 2009 года. Он был доступен для скачивания в виде ISO-образа DVD диска в 32-х и 64-х битной архитектуре. Windows 7 Beta работала до 1 августа 2009 года. . Начиная с 1 июля 2009 ОС начнет перезагружаться каждые два часа, напоминая об окончании периода работыGet Windows 7: Help for buying new PC or upgrading your current one. Скачать Windows 7 Beta можно было до 10 февраля, начиная с этого дня загрузка стала недоступна. При выпуске Windows 7 Beta возникли проблемы, например, она обрезала первые секунды mp3-файлов. Но ошибка была тут же исправлена разработчиками. Pre-RC 14 марта в сеть утекла Windows 7 build 7057. 25 марта ограниченная группа TechNet партнёров Microsoft получили Windows 7 build 7068 (6.1.7068.0.winmain.090321-1322). 26 марта эта сборка успешно утекла в Сеть. 7 апреля в сеть просочилась очередная сборка 7077 (6.1.7077.0.winmain_win7rc.090404-1255), датированная 4 апреля. 8 апреля TechNet подтвердил, что данная сборка является RC Escrow. А это означало, что публичного RC1 оставалось ждать совсем недолго. Release Candidate 1 thumb|200px|Windows 7 RC Сборка Release Candidate 1 (RC1) основывается на ветке winmain_win7rc, в которой она и была собрана. Данную информацию оперативно подтвердил WZorNet. Официальной версией-кандидатом Windows 7 Release Candidate стала сборка 7100.0.winmain_win7rc.090421-1700, она прошла подписание (engineering sign-off). Эта версия имеет английскую, немецкую, испанскую, французскую и японскую локализацию. Что насчет русского, то его получили только бета-тестеры и локализаторы через службу Microsoft Connect. Однако русифицированная Windows 7 RC уже утекла в сеть.В сеть утекла русская сборка Windows 7 RC — TheVista.Ru — Опережаем время почти 7 лет — Windows 7 и Office 2010 30 апреля Microsoft предоставила Windows 7 RC подписчикам MSDN и Technet. 5 мая она стала доступна публично, и пробудет в таком состоянии, как минимум, до августа 2009 года без ограничения количества скачиваний и ключей. Её можно скачать в виде ISO-образа DVD диска в 32-х и 64-х битной архитектуре. С 27 мая пользователям RC-версии Windows 7 Ultimate в Центре обновления стали доступны языковые пакеты в качестве опционального обновления, в том числе и русский. Устанавливаются через Центр обновления Windows с языком любой сборки: английской, испанской, китайской, украинской и пр. Также доступно ещё 30 языковых пакетов. Начиная с 1 марта 2010 года ОС начнет перезагружаться каждые два часа, напоминая об окончании периода работы, 1 июня 2010 года ОС перестанет работать. Также ночью 3 июня в Сети появилась IDX-сборка Windows 7 build 7201.0.winmain_win7ids.090601-1516. Это сборка аналогична 2-му релиз-кандидату, который не будет доступен публично.В сеть утекла Windows 7 build 7201 — TheVista.Ru — Опережаем время почти 7 лет — Windows 7 и Office 2010 Release-to-Manufacturing (RTM) thumb|300px|Windows 7 RTM Официальная дата релиза запланирована на 22 октября 2009 годаWindows 7 Set for October Release — WSJ.com. По сообщениям руководства корпорации Acer, предустановленная Windows 7 будет доступна на персональных компьютерах Z5600 их сборки с 23 октября 2009 годаTom’s Hardware. Windows 7 Launching October 23, Says Acer Pocket-lint. Acer confirms Windows 7 available 23 October . 11 мая 2009 года вице-президент Microsoft Билл Вехте в рамках конференции TechEd сообщил, что корпорация ведет разработку новой настольной ОС Windows 7 ударными темпами, поэтому выпущена система будет к началу рождественских распродаж в США и Европе (22 октября 2009 года). «Мы укладываемся как раз к сезону продаж», — заявил онMicrosoft: Windows 7 выйдет в 2009 году. 21 июля 2009 года утекла финальная RTM-версия Windows 7 (так называемый «Золотой код»), а её подписание состоялось 18 июля 2009 года. 23 июля 2009 года в своём блоге Корпорация Microsoft объявила, что завершила разработку операционной системы Windows 7. Согласно развернутому пояснению, операционная система была успешно протестирована всеми отделами разработчиков, переведена на все основные языки и к 7 августа будет доступна для официальной загрузки через интернет. 30 июля 2009 года система активации Windows 7 была взломана из-за примененного метода OEM активации, схожего с системой OEM активации Windows VistaАктивация Windows 7 Ultimate взломана — MaG!STeR / www.magister.name / «Splendor Sine Occasu». 22 октября 2009 операционная система поступила в розничную продажу, в том числе на территории РоссииiXBT.com :: Новости Software :: Представлена ОС Microsoft Windows 7 — подъем спроса на ПК ожидается в будущем году. Список сборок Список Pre-Milestone 1 6.1.6410.0.fbl_refactor_dev(jschwart).070409-1035 6.1.6415.0.debuggers(dbg).070404-1234 6.1.6418.0.debuggers(dbg).070404-1255 6.1.6429.?.fbl_multimedia_media.070514-1730 6.1.6459.1.fbl_shell_dex.070826-1830 6.1.6469.1.fbl_find_dev. 6.1.6471.?.?.??????-???? 6.1.6475.1.fbl_wlk_dtmse_11000.071108-1226 6.1.6480.1.fbl_srv_powershell_ctp(srvbld).071029-1751 6.1.6499.1.fbl_security_bugfix(sepbld-s).071120-0135 6.1.6507.1.winmain_longhorn(wmbla).071113-1716 Milestone 1 6.1.6516.1.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.080109-1848 6.1.6516.1.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.080109-1928 6.1.6518.1 6.1.6519.1.winmain.071220-1525 - утекла 10 июня 2008 (x86) 6.1.6522.0.winmain.071223-1309 6.1.6536.?.fbl_tools_phoenix(corevc).080215-1330-LDDM 6.1.6547.1 6.1.6568.1.winmain.080312-1858 6.1.6574.1.winmain.080???-???? 6.1.6585.?.winmain.080407-1714 6.1.6585.1.fbl_srv_powershell_ctp.080411-1634 Milestone 2 6.1.6589.1.winmain_win7m2.080420-1634 6.1.6608.?.winmain_win7m2.080511-1400 Milestone 3 6.1.6720.1.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.080603-2145 6.1.6720.1.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.080603-2149 6.1.6721.1.debuggers(dbg).080908-1333 6.1.6726.1.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.080609-2026 6.1.6726.1.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.080609-2033 6.1.6727.1.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.080611-0004 6.1.6727.1.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.080611-0008 6.1.6727.1.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.080611-0027 6.1.6727.1.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.080611-0032 6.1.6730.1.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.080614-0511 6.1.6730.1.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.080614-0543 6.1.6756.0 6.1.6761.0.fbl_wexpartners_mc(dcohen).080731-1456 6.1.6764.0.fbl_wexpartners_mc(shyams).080805-1551 6.1.6768.0.fbl_security_bugfix(nide).080811-1231 6.1.6768.0.FBL_SECURITY_BUGFIX(nide).080811-1458 6.1.6769.0.fbl_security_bugfix(dlisley).080814-1553 6.1.6769.0.fbl_security_bugfix(dlinsley).080814-1555 6.1.6776.?.fbl_srv.080823-0??? 6.1.6780.0.winmain_win7m3.080829-1900 - утекла 15 февраля 2009 (x86) 6.1.6801.0.winmain_win7m3.080913-2030 - утекла 29 октября 2008 (x86/x64) 6.1.6801.4107.winmain_win7m3.081020-165 Pre-Beta 1 6.1.6904.0.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.080908-1556 6.1.6912.0.fbl_security_bugfix(dacostan).080918-1720 6.1.6912.0.fbl_security_bugfix(dacostan).080918-1756 6.1.6914.0.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.081001-1528 6.1.6914.0.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.081001-2123 6.1.6914.0.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.081001-2138 6.1.6914.0.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.081001-2209 6.1.6914.0.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.081001-2251 6.1.6914.0.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.081001-2254 6.1.6914.0.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.081006-0105 6.1.6914.0.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.081006-1212 6.1.6916.?.winmain.080924-1557 6.1.6917.?.winmain.080925-1915 6.1.6919.?.fbl_fun_diag_dev(gaurava).080118-1456 6.1.6920.?.fbl_dgt_dev2.081006-1730 6.1.6920.0.fbl_dgt_dev2_sdknovember08(bld4act).081016-1627 6.1.6925.0.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.081009-1812 6.1.6926.?.winmain.081009-1855 6.1.6926.0.fbl_uiplat_dev1(alexlop).081013-1037 6.1.6926.0.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.081016-1746 6.1.6926.0.fbl_dox_dev_ihvs.081026-2150 6.1.6930.?.fbl_multimedia_media.081016-1750 6.1.6930.0.fbl_multimedia_media(bld4act).081019-0916 6.1.6930.0.fbl_multimedia_media(bld4act).081019-0926 6.1.6931.0.fbl_security_bugfix(jscottm).081020-1655 6.1.6931.0.fbl_security_bugfix(jscottm).081020-1735 6.1.6932.?.winmain.081017-1835 6.1.6933.0.winmain.081020-1842 6.1.6934.?.winmain.081021-1817 6.1.6935.?.winmain.081022-1857 6.1.6935.0.fbl_multimedia_media(bld4act).081026-0917 6.1.6936.0.winmain.081023-1800 - утекла 10 декабря 2008 (x64) 6.1.6937.?.winmain.081027-1805 6.1.6937.?.fbl_whenet_devbugfix.081028-1900 6.1.6938.0.fbl_multimedia_media(bld4act).081031-0928 6.1.6940.?.fbl_wexpartners_mc.081102-1800 6.1.6941.0.winmain.081101-1740 6.1.6941.0.fbl_srv.081102-0300 6.1.6944.0.fbl_multimedia(codecna).081104-1358 6.1.6945.0.?.081106-1833 6.1.6948.?.fbl_shell_dex.081112-1755 6.1.6951.0.winmain.081114-2042 6.1.6953.?.winmain.081118-1923 6.1.6953.0.FBL_SECURITY(nide).081119-1801 6.1.6954.? 6.1.6956.0.winmain.081122-1150 - утекла 4 декабря 2008 (x86) 6.1.6995.0.winmain.081202-1120 Beta 1 6.1.7000.0.winmain_win7beta.081212-1400 - утекла 27 декабря 2008 (x86) и 7 января 2009 (х64) Pre-RC1 6.1.7003.?.winmain.081201-???? 6.1.7004.0.?.081203-1830 6.1.7011.0.winmain.081212-1248 6.1.7012.0.winmain.081215-1810 6.1.7015.0.winmain.081218-1724 6.1.7016.0.winmain.090105-1500 6.1.7017.0.?.090111.0916 6.1.7022.0.winmain.090115-1850 - утекла 8 февраля (х86) и 2 марта (х64) 6.1.7025.?.winmain.090120-1850 6.1.7028.0.?.090125-1930 6.1.7032.0.winmain.090129-1812 6.1.7033.0.?.090203.1215 6.1.7034.winmain.090202-1920 6.1.7041.winmain.090210-1755 6.1.7042.winmain.090211-1834 6.1.7043.winmain.090212-1811 6.1.7044.winmain.090213-1916 6.1.7045.winmain.090216-1555 6.1.7046.0.winmain.090219-1850 6.1.7047.0.winmain.090219-0255 6.1.7048.0.winmain.090219-1845 - утекла 3 марта (х64) 6.1.7049.0.winmain.090220-1605 6.1.7050.0.winmain.090223-1948 6.1.7051.0.winmain.090224-1840 6.1.7052.0.winmain.090225-1855 6.1.7053.0.winmain.090226-1910 6.1.7054.0.winmain.090302-1902 6.1.7055.0.winmain.090303-2130 6.1.7056.0.winmain.090304-1844 6.1.7057.0.winmain.090305-2000 - утекла 11 марта (х86) и 13 марта (х64) 6.1.7058.0.winmain.090307-1140 6.1.7059.0.winmain.090309-1815 6.1.7060.0.winmain.090310-1910 6.1.7061.0.winmain.090311-1856 6.1.7062.0.winmain.090312-1900 6.1.7063.0.winmain.090313-1842 6.1.7064.0.winmain.090316-1936 6.1.7065.0.winmain.090317-1835 6.1.7066.0.winmain.090318-1812 6.1.7067.0.winmain.090319-1853 6.1.7068.0.winmain.090321-1322 - утекла 27 марта (x86) и 28 марта (x64) 6.1.7069.0.winmain.090323-1630 6.1.7069.0.fbl_security_bugfix(sepbld-s).090325-1203 6.1.7070.0.winmain.090324-1853 6.1.7071.0.winmain.090326-1750 6.1.7072.0.winmain.090327-1845 6.1.7073.0.winmain.090330-1830 6.1.7074.0.winmain.090331-1850 6.1.7075.0.winmain.090401-1840 6.1.7075.0 (fbl_multimedia(bld4act).090402-1620 6.1.7076.0.winmain.090402-1838 6.1.7077.0.winmain_win7rc.090404-1255 - утекла 7 апреля (х86) 6.1.7078.0.winmain_win7rc.090406-1758 6.1.7079.0.winmain_win7rc.090407-1902 6.1.7080.0.winmain_win7rc.090408-1900 6.1.7081.0.winmain_win7rc.090409-1900 6.1.7082.0.winmain_win7rc.090410-1901 6.1.7083.0.winmain_win7rc.090413-1900 6.1.7084.0.winmain_win7rc.090414-1900 6.1.7085.0.winmain_win7rc.090415-1900 6.1.7086.0.winmain_win7rc.090416-1900 6.1.7087.0.winmain_win7rc.090417-1900 6.1.7088.0.winmain_win7rc.090419-1500 RC 6.1.7100.0.winmain_win7rc.090421-1700 - RC-версия, утекла в сеть 24 апреля 2009 года. Pre-RTM 6.1.7105.0.winmain.090404-1235 6.1.7106.0.winmain.090408-1623 - утекла 12 апреля (х86/х64) - Китайский (Квадратный) язык 6.1.7107.0.winmain.090409-18хх 6.1.7108.0.winmain.090410-1755 6.1.7109.0.winmain.090413-1552 6.1.7110.0.winmain.090414-1906 6.1.7111.0.winmain.090415-1920 6.1.7112.0.winmain.090416-1820 6.1.7113.0.winmain.090417-1710 6.1.7114.0.winmain.090420-1603 6.1.7115.0.winmain.090421-1650 6.1.7116.0.winmain.090422-1816 6.1.7117.0.winmain.090423-1737 6.1.7118.0.winmain.090424-1710 6.1.7119.0.winmain.090427-1750 6.1.7120.0.winmain.090428-1740 6.1.7121.0.winmain.090429-1835 6.1.7122.0.winmain.090430-1800 6.1.7123.0.winmain.090501-1720 6.1.7124.0.winmain.090504-1715 6.1.7125.0.winmain.090505-1530 6.1.7126.0.winmain.090506-1820 6.1.7127.0.winmain.090507-1820 - утекла 15 мая (х86/х64) 6.1.7128.0.winmain.090508-1600 6.1.7129.0.winmain.090511-1440 6.1.7130.0.winmain.090512-1609 6.1.7131.0.winmain.090513-1755 6.1.7132.0.winmain.090514-1700 6.1.7133.0.winmain.090515-1635 6.1.7134.0.winmain.090518-1722 6.1.7135.0.winmain.090519-1845 6.1.7136.0.winmain.090520-1812 6.1.7137.0.winmain.090521-1745 - утекла 27 мая(х86/х64) 6.1.7138.0.winmain.090522-xxxx 6.1.7139.0.winmain.090526-xxxx 6.1.7138.0.winmain.090522-xxxx 6.1.7139.0.winmain.090526-xxxx 6.1.7140.0.winmain.090527-xxxx 6.1.7141.0.winmain.090528-xxxx 6.1.7200.0.winmain.090529-2055 6.1.7200.0.winmain.090530-0710 6.1.7201.0.winmain.090601-1516 - утекла 4 июня (x86/x64) zukona 6.1.7226.0.winmain.090601-xxxx 6.1.7227.0.winmain.090602-хххх 6.1.7228.0.winmain.090603-хххх 6.1.7229.0.winmain.090604-1901 - утекла 12 июня(х86/х64) 6.1.7230.0.winmain.090605-1900 6.1.7231.0.winmain.090608-1900 - утекла 12 июня в виде виртуального диска VHD (х86) 6.1.7232.0.winmain.090610-1900 - утекла в виде виртуального диска VHD (х64) WZT 6.1.7232.0.winmain.090613-0700 6.1.7233.0.winmain.090614-1655 RTM 6.1.7260.0.win7_rtm.090612-2110 - утекла 18 июня (x86) 6.1.7261.0.win7_rtm.090615-1900 6.1.7262.0.win7_rtm.090617-1900 6.1.7263.0.win7_rtm.090619-1900 6.1.7264.0.win7_rtm.090622-1900 - утекла 1 июля (x86/x64) 6.1.7265.0.win7_rtm.090624-1905 6.1.7266.0.win7_rtm.090626-1902 6.1.7267.0.win7_rtm.090629-1952 6.1.7268.0.win7_rtm.090701-1900 6.1.7269.0.win7_rtm.090706-1900 6.1.7270.0.win7_rtm.090708-1900 6.1.7271.0.win7_rtm.090709-1520 Final RTM 6.1.7600.16384.win7_rtm.090710-1945 - утекла 13 июля (x86/x64) 6.1.7600.16385.win7_rtm.090713-1255 - финальный образ, который официально стал доступен 22 октября (утек 25 июля (x86/x64)) См. также * Windows 7 * Разработка Windows Vista Примечания Категория:Семейство операционных систем Windows NT